


No string attached

by rainniedays



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor, these two would make a scarily good team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainniedays/pseuds/rainniedays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a beautiful Sunday morning. Which was why Damon was sure that this absolutely had to be one of Klaus's more subtle and evil plots again; otherwise he really couldn't imagine how he could have gotten into such a situation at all, and with the evil hybrid of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No string attached

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language

"Why are you still here  _again_?" was the first thing Damon demanded on a particular sunny Sunday morning, where he woke up after a surprisingly good night of sex to find his unlikely partner still hanging around his house as though he owned the place. In fact, he was  _pillaging_  his precious coffee!

"Why not? It's comfortable, and nicely warm", Klaus answered casually as he took a sip of his coffee, portraying a refined image of courteous respect if not for the knowing (and annoying) smirk on his visage. "You  _do_  have a nice taste in your choice of housing, love".

Damon bit back the growl that was threatening to escape his throat, especially at being addressed in such a disgustingly sappy way. "Look, just because we slept together a few times doesn't mean I like you any better than when we first met. In fact, just to be clear, I absolutely  _detest_ you"

"So?" Klaus asked rhetorically, the familiar smirk continued to adorn his face. It was distracting, because Damon felt that no one should have the right to look so good and decent and _hot_  while acting so arrogantly,  _especially_  not on a Sunday morning. "I thought that's what makes it fun? Aren't you tired of all the ridiculous emotional affiliations you carried with the Petrova dopplegangers?"

Damon glared at him, though he knew that the hybrid got a valid point. After suffering two epic failures in what could hardly be known as a relationship with the two women he had ever loved, it was more than transparent to him that he just wasn't cut out for that sort of lasting commitment; they were much too emotionally draining, and more importantly, it always ended with his heart broken into tiny sparkling and bloody pieces.

But this was different. This  _thing_  with Klaus was considerably much more relaxing with little emotional burden or physical restraint and certainly much more freedom. Without any emotional strings attached naturally meant that there was no need to be concerned about feelings or relationships or hurting anyone. In fact, there was pretty much nothing to lose regardless of the outcome (ok, there was a chance he  _might_  get his heart ripped out if he upset the all powerful charming megalomaniac), but he could more or less do pretty much whatever he wanted with little to no restraint, though there were times Klaus tended to get possessive. And if you look at everything from a twisted point of view, this could definitely be considered a legitimately healthy relationship, and one that he enjoyed immensely, even if he would never admit it to the hybrid.

"And besides," Klaus continued, smiling that impossibly disarming and frivolous smile, "You've to admit that the sex was excellent"

"Of course," replied Damon with half-hearted sarcasm. "That is like, the sole reason you're not incapacitating me and spilling my innards all over the floor despite all the atrocious and grievous offenses I've committed against you. But don't change the topic. I mean, why the hell are you hanging out in  _my_  house every day?"

"Like I just said, it's comfortable, and I see no reason to –"

"But it's almost like we're  _living together_ , like-, like an old married couple or something!" Damon cut across Klaus, looking mildly horrified at his own description of their domestic-looking situation. "This  _has_ to be some wicked plot of yours right? You're planning something terrible again, aren't you?" he demanded heatedly.

"Yes, Damon," Klaus deadpanned. "I'm planning my next major move in world domination. And of course, there is no better way to start than getting domestic with you."

However, Damon continued to glare at Klaus, trying to think of any way this glaringly twisted arrangement could possibly benefit the power-hungry hybrid.

"And honestly, an  _old married couple_? Don't use such repulsive words. I'm simply residing at your place because it's cozy and nice, not to mention convenient. And you're tolerating me simply because, well you don't really have much choice, do you? Klaus smirked infuriatingly, the " _it's not like you could make me leave if I don't want to_ " was heavily implied.

Damon considered grabbing the cup of coffee in Klaus's hand and spilling the contents all over the hybrid's head just to see his reaction, but thought better of it. After all, while Klaus no longer stuck his hand inside his chest whenever he was unhappy with him, the hybrid could still retaliate by getting vindictive in bed. And he was right, the sex was fantastic. "Fine, just don't start getting any strange ideas. I may not be able to kill you, but I am confident in making your existence miserable. Stefan can definitely attest to this," he retorted.

Klaus simply shrugged. Elegantly. "You can try. But before that, go get me some breakfast first, love."

\-----


End file.
